Kaiser Wilhelm's address to the Reichstatg (March 2010)
On March 10, 2010, Kaiser Wilhelm I made an address to the New European Reichstag. He spoke to them about the dangers of New European military aggression, weither or not to enter the Austenasian Civil War, and the publications of his future as kaiser. Address "Honorable members of the Reichstag. It is with great displeasure that I inform you of our loss of influence in the community. It has become clear that our inactivity has cut our influence in half, we used to be respected, and most of all feared. Our military is still considered the most powerful one in the community and yet we do not use it. Our soldiers saw large scale combat in 2009, some where seriously injured. And why do we not use it? Because that would tremendously irresponsible of us. Some of you where not here in the beginning of this micronation, and none of you saw the building of it before February 2009. New Europe was not feared, but hated, our beliefs our very controversial to many. Those who were here before you fought tirelessly to prove to the community that we can be a key and team player. We achieved that goal and became one of the dominant members of both this community and the G.U.M. And now, we have been indecisive with events, watching from the side lines as new micronations come, and worst of all wallowing in our own ruined glory. What's changed since our own civil war!? This Reichstag has done nothing, in the election you Nationalists wanted to restore New Europe to what it was before the Fascist days. Improve our policies and expand our empire. An aggressive agenda I must say, but you've done nothing ladies and gentlemen, at least the Fascists made decisions on issues and achieved a consensus. And now you want a war to prove we are still the same glorified and all mighty superpower of arms! To be honest I am in support of that, but not at the expense of our reputation as reasonable people. You have my blessing to prepare for entry into the Austenasian Civil War. But, in the future ladies and gentlemen, I expect you to investigate the whole situation before you pass a motion presented to you by the Reich Chancellor. Now you have all heard the stories of my tyrannical power years ago. Well I confess to you all and to who ever reads this address on the commons as this will be posted there, they are true. I did have people physically harmed, bullied, and removed people from power if I disliked them or their leniency towards a group of people. And if you do not come with a decision and a logical reason for it, I will have no choice ladies and gentlemen, but to become that tyrant again. But I do not think I will have to after today as I trust in your capability to create our laws, and I have faith in the democratic system. With that said I announce to the public that I have enlisted into the United States Army. And will be forced by duty to temporarily leave micronational life starting in August 2010. I will not abdicate as I intend to return to this life when my contract with the Army has expired in four years time. In the time I am gone, a regent shall be appointed by me to act in my absence. Thank you all and have a pleasant evening." Category:Legislative addresses Category:New Europe Category:Speeches